The Miseki One Shot Collection
by Miu Youmi
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back. I deleted all but one chapter because my writing was just really friggin awful. More information is on my profile if you're curious. The Miseki One Shot Collection is basically what the title implies- they are multiple, non-connected one shots based on the pairing between MikixKiseki. Read, review, and enjoy, friend.


**_Guys, this is the only chapter I was fine with. Except the ending because no. So, I'm keeping this one up without edits. The others got deleted, and I'm not too upset by it, but you shouldn't worry because I remember what it was about. I hope you guys can be patient with me, thanks. :)_**

* * *

**_Ballet_**

* * *

**A/N: Hiya~! I'm excited for this chapter. XD**

**Kiseki: Commoner, don't you have important news to tell the readers?**

**Of course! Of course! Readers, I have something important to tell you all; as Kiseki stated. I will only be updating two times a week; Tuesdays and Thursdays (possibly Fridays) for four weeks. I don't know where or what I'll be doing in summer vacation; so I'd like to finish some of my homework. After four weeks of updating two times a week; I'll most likely be updating loads of chapters hopefully everyday. That's all :3**

**Miki: Okay, on with the one-shot!**

**P.S. Humans again XD**

**P.S.S. Might be a bit OOC. O_o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, seasons, or plot of Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

A dark shadow passed through the hall ways of Seiyo High. In the dark, dim light, the figure zoomed past the throngs of students and teachers. 'It' seemed to be heading into one of Seiyo's hidden location in the school; the ballet room. It was hardly ever used, so not many people knew about it. The shadow was somewhat obvious it was female. The figure had curves in the right places and her hair was a bit of a give-away. 'She' snaked past the classrooms easily, without a sound to be heard. The ballet room was at the attic of Seiyo. Yes, attic. Not many students ever bothered, they thought it was just another kind of classroom. When the figure reached her destination, she sighed in relief. She looked around to make sure no one was there.

_Good.. nobody seems to be here._ She thought.

She quickly changed in outfit; which was a simple baby blue ballet outfit. The top was baby blue; as stated, but it had somewhat little designs of dark blue spades at the bottom. There was a line in between each spade, making it seem like a circle of them. The tutu was a simple white one, with a cerulean bow on the right side. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction; she had of course designed and made it herself. She turned on the little radio; which played a somewhat mysterious but pleasant, elegant, and yet cheerful song. Nonetheless, she started to dance...

_Kiseki's P.O.V._

It was afternoon, where everyone was getting their books and whatnot from their lockers for the next period. I chatted along with my friends Daichi and Rythym. It was a simply fine afternoon. There were no clouds to be spotted, the sun was shining as clear as crystal, the birds were singing their songs in delight, and everything was absolutely fine. While chatting, I subconsciously looked to my right side, where the blue beretted girl would usually be; chatting among her friends like every day.

I usually do not show quite the attitude, but, five months ago, she has somewhat caught my attention. She was and still is.. interesting. Creative and artistic even. She was always the calm and cool-headed person among her friends and sisters. Yet, she never failed to surprise me. For example, she was picked to be in an art contest once. That hadn't really surprised me; she was well known for her artistic taste. What really had surprised me was what she _painted_. It was absolutely.. _stunning_. The painting had been of a park. The park was nothing but beautiful. It had a pond in the middle, a very big one. There were a few lily pad flowers on the pond, brightly shinging even though it was on paper. The pond itself sparkled to life. A few feet to the pond was a willow tree. The willow tree was also beaufitul; quite unique. It stood out, shining quite brightly too. Then there was the grass. Usually, grass would be plain and boring, but, she had painted water droplets on them, which made it seem more alive. At the background, there were other trees and whatnot, and then the sun. Marvelous wasn't even a word right enough to justify it.

Another time was when she had sung a lullaby to her sisters. She was sitting under a sakura tree, with her sisters surrounding her. Don't mistake me for a stalker; I was simply walking with Daichi and Rythym back to school after lunch and coincidentally spotted them. (A:N/ I'm sorry for those readers who hate these, but I just gotta say it. Coincidentally? Psssh. Yeah right.) The pink girl had kept on bugging the blue one while she was reading her book. It seemed like they all did some sort of task that drained out all of their energy and they couldn't sleep. They kept on asking her to sing them a lullaby she used to sing for them when they were toddlers. She sighed in defeat and sang "Honto no Jibun". Or so I've over-heard. We were about to leave when all of a sudden-

She sang, somewhat annoyed of her sisters pestering.

When she stopped singing, she opened her eyes and smiled gently. After the lullaby, her sisters were all asleep.

A few weeks ago, she also surprised me of her musical talents. She could sing, I can tell you that. But she learned a song on the piano and finished in about five weeks. We were led to the all-purpose-room and were seated. She played a song called "Here to Stay." It was a great and meaningful song. Though it sounded as if a professional played it. It surprised me to know that she finished the song in five weeks. Need I say more? No.

Any who, noticing that the blue commoner was gone, I had gone to a wild panic. On the inside that is. Daichi and Rythym obviously knew about my 'weird' feelings for the blue commoner, so it wasn't to much of a surprise for them to see me staring at where the blue beretted girl would usually and_ should_ be there.

"Worried about Miki, Kiseki?" asked Daichi in a playful tone.

"O-of course not. I was simply gazing at my right to...check what time it was." I replied. I mentally slapped myself. I _hardly_ sounded convincing.

"Riiiight. _Of course_ you were." Rythym remarked sarcastically.

"I was! Promise!" I said.

"Hey look, there's Miki right now!" Daichi said.

I quickly turned around, and to my disappointment, I saw none other than Temari.

"What are you-?" I asked but got interrupted by.. laughter.

"Oh man! I-... Didn't... Think... y-you'd.._ actually_... f-fall for... _that_!" Rythym said, with a fit of laughter in between words.

I once again mentally slapped myself. How _stupid_ could I get?

"Oh shut up!" I barked.

"My my. It is unlike you to yell at your friends, Kiseki. Have they crossed your line way to far?" asked Temari in a sadistic tone.

"N-no no... They haven't crossed my line.. Yet." I replied with a deadly tone and glare.

Temari also glared and scared the _wits_ out of Rythym and Daichi, making them run for their lives.

"Miki. Ballet room. Attic of Seiyo. Go. Now." Temari demanded in a somewhat kind yet 'if-you-don't-go-I-_will-_murder-you' type of stare &more like glare if you ask me..)

I did as told. I ran as quickly as I could; to be sure that she's there, safe and unharmed.

_Normal P.O.V._

Soon after Miki finished stretching, Kiseki arrived at the door of the ballet room, where he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. He started to think of how one could be such a beauty, but soon realized what he thought of. He blushed a bit, thinking, _No, it's the stupid hormones... She's not all that beautiful..._

Kiseki literally had to stop himself from approaching her. He was having a hard time, and started to walk to her. Miki took off her beret for once and put a spade clip on her right left side of her bangs, so they wouldn't cover her face. The music started to play, stopping Kiseki from taking one stop closer.

Miki twirled and did a few jumps at this part of the song. She did several _Ballon_ also.

She then tried to do a _bravura _at this next.

Miki being Miki, did the next thing that came to her mind; do a brisé. And then, a changement.

At this point, she did all sorts of ballet moves. Most of them being _bravura_, _pass de bourrée, bras croisé, coda, _and_ couru._

When she finished, she sighed and sat down.

"I need to practice on my _bravura..." _Miki mumbled.

A loving smile plastered on his face, Kiseki clapped.

_Once again has she surprised me..._ He thought.

Miki jumped at the sudden noise. She hesitantly turned her head around to see who made the clapping noise.

_Kiseki's P.O.V._

When she finished, I couldn't help myself from clapping. That was simply... beautiful.

_Once again has she surprised me..._ I thought.

I was smiling a loving smile, one I barely and very much rarely show to anybody. She hesitantly turned her head around, and so I stopped clapping. She looks shocked and embarrassed. I dare say she looks quite adorable when embarrassed.

"K-Kiseki!" She squealed. I chuckled a bit, before realizing I was acting out of character.

I coughed in my balled wrist and say, "That was.. a great performance you did."

She smiled a bit with a slight blush on her cheeks. Although, she tried to keep herself calm.

"T-thank you.. Ahh.. umm... Wh-why're you here, if I may ask?" She asked me.

I blinked. How was I suppose to answer that? I can't just blurt out, 'I was worried about you, so I came looking for you. Temari told me where you were, so I came here.', could I?

Before I could think of some other reply, I accidently blurted out, "I was worried about you, so I came looking for you. Temari told me where you were, so I came here."

Shit! Wait.. A king never says such foul language... Anywho, I place my hand on my mouth to keep myself from saying any more.

With wide eyes, she asked, "Y-you were... _worried_ about me?"

I sigh. I guess it's too late to lie to her now...

"Y-yes. I was." I replied, with a small hint of blush.

Her eyes still wide, she smiles. Then, her small smile turns into a huge grin. I smile at her, seeming that's the only thing I could think of.

"Hey, want to skip classes and.. maybe walk around town or something?" I ask.

Her eyes widen again, and I sigh. Is that all she can do?

"Sure!" She eagerly says.

"Oh! Let me change back into my previous clothes." She says.

I blush for some unknown reason and nod, turning away. She just giggles and I hear ruffling. I blush more, and start to think some perverted things..

_KISEKI! CONTROL YOURSELF! A KING _DOES NOT _THINK OF SUCH THINGS!_ I yelled to myself.

Once she was done, she was dressed in her usual school uniform and satchel. With her beret of course. We headed outside of the school, carefully sneaking out so nobody would see us. Once we were in town, we checked out a bunch of places.

I have no idea _why_, but when I offered to walk her home and she accepted, I reached for her hand. She didn't say anything or do anything, so I didn't let go.

* * *

**A/N: TAAAAADAAAAAA! What do you guys think? ;D**

**Kiseki: A KING DOESN'T THINK OF SUCH THINGS ABOUT A COMMONER!**

**Riiiiiiight. "I think it was cute.**

**Amu: You only think that because you like him.**

**Miki: NO I DON'T!**

**Amu: *Ignores* Please R&R minna!**

**P.S. I don't own "Honto No Jibun" (The first song.) I also don't own "Morning Grace" (full) by Princess Tutu (second song.).**

**P.S.S. Yes, I've deleted the lyrics, but, please listen to "Morning Grace," to understand the story/ballet parts. It'll help. Also, please listen to Honto No Jibun, it'll also help. (There's no 'slow' version of it, so just try and think of it ****_slowly._**** If that makes any sense...) See you guys next time!Hormones". Stupid baka...**

**Kiseki: WHAT WAS THAT? *Death glare***

***Whistles as if nothing happened***

**Miki: *Sweatdrop* **


End file.
